


I Can (Still) Feel You

by HallowedNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Written for Bokuroo Week 2018, bo and kuroo are just nerds in love okay, but i'm telling u they're there, i don't know what else to tag i haven't posted anything in ages, if you squint real hard, kitchen shenanigans, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: "Koutarou is a bit of a Snapchat hoe and he admits it, is proud of it even, and Kuroo is more than happy to indulge his obsession. He's still smiling widely as he opens the app and taps the oh-so-familiar name at the top of his friends list.A snort not unlike a congested donkey bawl echoes through the waiting area, eliciting a few mildly disturbed stares from innocent pedestrians drawn into Kuroo's fit of almost-hysterics."Kuroo has to leave for a business trip. Meanwhile, Bokuto is a Disaster.





	I Can (Still) Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bokuroo Week 2018](https://bokurooweek.tumblr.com/)! The prompt was "I Can (Still) Feel You."
> 
> /wow i'm so creative with titles right???/
> 
> Anyway I also have a Brand New Tumblr for anime and screaming SO if you'd like to come scream at me about anime follow me at [luckypupkyouken](https://luckypupkyouken.tumblr.com/)! I'm also doing more prompts for Bokuroo week and subtly taking drabble/oneshot requests soooo *bribes u with writing*
> 
> ANyway, hope you enjoy!

The airport is nearly deserted when Kuroo arrives, far too tired to be truly lucid and dragging a suitcase with a squeaky wheel. He's not surprised; it's nearly three in the morning, and he had opted for a smaller local airport as opposed to driving two hours to the nearest international. Sure, it means he'll have a bit of a layover in China, but he's willing to spend an hour lounging in another airport to avoid extra driving when he's running on two hours of sleep and two too many cups of black coffee. 

The baggage check is quick thanks to a do-it-yourself line, and the officials at security look just as out of it as Kuroo feels. There's an air of general malaise hanging about the place, a quiet melancholy that seeps into Kuroo's bones no matter how loudly he cranks his bouncy Eurobeat. He's irritated at the disparity between his feelings and his music, at his own emo-ness, at the business trip pulling him away from his comfortable domestic life. Not even a bar of ridiculously expensive chocolate from a tiny duty free shop helps raise his spirits, though it does give him a smidge of acid reflux. 

Kuroo is lounging despondently over four chairs in the waiting area at his terminal when his phone, forgotten except to provide him with uselessly upbeat music, vibrates in his pocket. Expecting a text or email from someone at work, Kuroo sighs dramatically and pulls the device from his pocket by the cord of his headphones. A Snapchat notification piques Kuroo's interest, however, and a wolfish, if slightly wistful, grin quirks his lips as he notes who it's from. 

Koutarou is a bit of a Snapchat hoe and he admits it, is proud of it even, and Kuroo is more than happy to indulge his obsession. He's still smiling widely as he opens the app and taps the oh-so-familiar name at the top of his friends list. 

A snort not unlike a congested donkey bawl echoes through the waiting area, eliciting a few mildly disturbed stares from innocent pedestrians drawn into Kuroo's fit of almost-hysterics. 

Koutarou had sent three Snaps in relatively quick succession. The first is a picture of a pan Kuroo has never seen before on the stove in his kitchen he sees every day; his initial confusion is mellowed by the caption, which reads "GUESS WHO LET ME BORROW A PAN ITS FRIED SHRIMP TIME!!!" In truth, Kuroo has no idea who would give Koutarou, master of creating havoc in even the most harmless of situations, a frying pan at three o'clock in the morning, but he accepts the absurdity and moves on. The second Snap is video of Kou screaming "Abort, abort!" and apparently running away from the stove, which is engulfed in flames. The video ends with a jumbled screen and disgruntled squawk as Bokuto either drops the phone or trips over something. Thankfully, the Snap changes before Kuroo can freak out too much about his house burning down or his boyfriend dying in a terrible accident; the final picture is a selfie of Koutarou grinning widely and showing a thumbs-up with the caption "UR BROS GOT IT UNDER CONTROL NO WORRIES!!!!!!" The scorched but blessedly flame-less stove is visible behind him, and he looks relatively unscathed apart from the obvious char on his bushy eyebrows. 

Once he's calmed down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes, Kuroo takes a second to appreciate Kou's last photo. The other man has always looked his best with a smile, though the little scrunched face he makes when annoyed is a close second in Kuroo's humble opinion. This particular smile is obviously meant to assuage any concern brought about by the video, which Kuroo appreciates. Going from a mini-heart attack to near-hilarity in two seconds flat is a shock to the system to say the least, but Kuroo feels like he took it in stride, probably. He's not too concerned. 

Koutarou's eyebrows don't really hold his attention for long; all of Kou's hair grows faster than weeds in summer, so Kuroo isn't worried about it. What does catch his eye is the silver band around his boyfriend's throat and the livid hickey just beneath it. He snickers as he flips his headphones down to rest around his neck and puts the phone to his ear. 

Koutarou picks up in record time.

"Hey, hey, Tetsu!" Kou sounds stuck between excitement and pure embarrassment, and Kuroo has to bite back yet another fit of giggles. He schools his voice into a low growl, just the pitch he knows will get under Kou's skin in the best way.

"What the fuck were you thinking, boy? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry!" Koutarou groans, and Kuroo can practically see him deflating, nearly groveling for forgiveness that they both know he already has. Though Kuroo could draw this out for ages, he takes mercy on his boyfriend and laughs quietly. 

"I know, I know you are. It's totally fine, I promise, I just like messing with you." Kuroo's smile softens. "I'm just fuckin' glad you're not hurt, honestly."

The transformation in Kou's voice is immediate, like the sun breaking through persistent clouds. "Yeah, me too! It was so crazy, bro, like…one second I was chucking shrimp in the pan and the next BWOOSH, y'know?" 

"How'd you get it out, dude? It looked kinda insane. Did it fuck up the ceiling?"

"Nah, I just screamed a lot and popped the lid back on. It looked worse than it really was, TBH."

Kuroo makes a face. "Did you just use TBH in a real conversation?"

"Uh, yeah, bro. Why would I say the whole phrase?" Koutarou says like it's the most obvious thing in existence. 

"…I love you so much," Kuroo sighs, ignoring the pointed glares he's receiving from a severe-looking woman several seats away.

"Aw, I love you, too, Tetsu!" Koutarou sounds happy, bright and wonderful as (almost) always, but there's an undertone beneath the cheer that Kuroo can relate to. "I wish you didn't have to go, though…"

And just like that, the mood takes a nosedive. Kuroo exhales harshly, the desire to run to Kou and hold him tight so strong that he nearly drops everything and sprints to the nearest bus stop. But they talked about this, discussed it backwards and forwards; it'll only be a month, and they'll Skype all the time, and Koutarou will be sure to send pictures of all the dogs he sees for work, and it'll be fine. Kuroo wrinkles his nose in distaste. 

"I miss you already," he admits softly, cheeks flushed with a mix of frustration and longing.

Kou is quiet for a moment, and Kuroo lets him think, digest how this conversation will go. Neither of them are the best with negativity and like to keep things light and positive, and Kuroo doesn't want to force his boyfriend into a deep discussion right before he's gone for a month.

"I can…" Koutarou hums contemplatively, like he can't quite decide how to phrase his next sentence. "I can still feel…you." 

Kuroo inhales so sharply he nearly chokes on his own spit. A flash image of Koutarou fingering the marks at his throat, his collarbone, his thighs flits across Kuroo's mind's eye but is gone just as quickly as he doubles over in a fit of coughing. 

"Bro, are you okay? Did I kill you? Don't die!" Kou is basically yelling into the phone, and Kuroo pulls it a few inches away from his ear until he can breathe well enough to string together a few words.

"I'm fine, you just…surprised me there," he wheezes, His eyes are watering, but he smiles through it and straightens back up. "I'm glad though. That I'll, like…stay with you for a bit, I guess."

"That's cheesy, bro."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"Okay, _wow_ ," Kou exclaims. "At me next time?"

Kuroo scrubs his face with the heel of his palm, though his smile remains firmly in place. "Stop saying texting shit in real life."

"Nah, you know you love it!"

"I know I love you," Kuroo drawls, drawing out the ‘you.'

"I love you, too," Kou replies, copying Kuroo's emphasis. 

Kuroo has just opened his mouth to say something else when a smooth voice over the intercom announces that boarding is beginning for his flight. He closes his eyes and flops his head back on the seat behind him, dreading saying goodbye to the love of his life. 

"Hey, Kou—"

"I know, you've gotta go, right?" Koutarou's voice is slightly strained, like he's making an effort to keep himself together. Kuroo can relate. "It sucks, but like…we're gonna talk and stuff. And you're gonna have lotsa fun! And cuddling will be even better once you get back!"

Kuroo smiles in spite of himself. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sunshine."

"You better believe it!"

"I believe it."

"Good!"

"I'll call you once I get to the hotel, alright?"

"I'm countin' on it!"

"I really do love you, Kou."

"I know! I love you, too!"

"Bye, sweetcheeks."

"Bye, babe!"


End file.
